User blog:DanceGuy151/Q
In all three of my years on this wiki, I’ve surprisingly never done a Q&A. Since I have a lot of free time now, I figured I might as well do one now. Ask me any questions about myself, the wiki, music, etc. Anything’s fine as long as it’s not too personal. I’ll respond to questions in the comments and then put answers on the blog itself for easier viewing. Ask away! Do you like Poppy? - MarsDy Yes, I especially love Bleach Blonde Baby, Moshi Moshi, Computer Boy, Software Upgrade, and Money. Do you like Timothy Heller- Sleep? - MarsDy No, it’s pretty boring to me. It kind of seems to drag on. Do you listen to The Neighbourhood? If so, what are some of your favourite songs by them? - Redandsymmetry No, I tried to listen to them awhile back but couldn’t get into them. They’re style’s not really for me. I do like Sweater Weather, though. Have you seen Melanie live? - MarsDy Yep, I saw her and met her in 2014 during the Dollhouse Tour Part 2. Would you rather never have a just dance game come out again or Melanie never release something for 5 years - MarsDy I’d rather never have another Just Dance game, I can live without it tbh. Do you like Marina and the Diamonds? If so, what are your favorite songs by her? - Designer TayTay Yes, I love her! It’s hard for me to narrow it down to just a few favorites, but I’ll try my best lol: Froot, Happy, Blue, I’m a Ruin, Better Than That, Weeds, Savages, Lies, Starring Role, The State of Dreaming, Sex Yeah, I Am Not a Robot, Girls, Mowgli’s Road, Obsessions, Hollywood, Guilty, Hermit The Frog, Seventeen, and Rootless. If you can’t tell, I’m kind of obsessed with her. My favorite album’s Froot, followed by The Family Jewels and then Electra Heart. Do you like Camila Cabello? - Big Bad Wolves She’s alright. I like her songs Crying In The Club and Havana, but I haven’t listened to anything else. I will say that Fifth Harmony was definitely much better when she was in the group. What are your favorite songs by Billie Eilish? - Big Bad Wolves Probably COPYCAT, idontwannabeyouanymore, My Boy, Watch, Party Favor, Bellyache, Ocean Eyes, Six Feet Under, I Wish You Were Gay, Fingers Crossed, and sHE’s brOKen, so almost every song she’s ever released lol. Do you own any merch? - Redandsymmetry Yes, I have both the Cry Baby and Dollhouse CDs if those count and then I have everything from the Alternative Press Magazine bundle. I also have the sample packet of her perfume that she sent to a few fans as well as a couple shirts. Do you still listen to Title by Meghan Trainor? - Designer TayTay On occasion, yes. I don’t listen to Meghan as much as I used to but I’m definitely still a fan of her. At this point, I have to be in a specific mood to get into her music, just because my taste in music has changed quite a bit. If you could only listen to 5 artists who would you listen to? - Computer Bear Oh boy, why do you do this to me. 1. Melanie Martinez (obviously) 2. Halsey 3. Grace VanderWaal 4. Troye Sivan 5. Little Mix What is your opinion on PIGGYBACK? - Computer Bear I love it! I think the style works very well for Melanie, and it did a great job of addressing the situation. Do you like Allie X? If so, what are your favorite songs by her? - Computer Bear I've never listened to her (besides Paper Love). Have you listened to Twenty One Pilots or BROODS? If yes, what are your thoughts on them separately? :) - Someone10000 I love twenty one pilots but I've never listened to BROODS. I went through a twenty one pilots phase last year lol. I love their self titled album the most, followed by Vessel, Blurryface, and then Regional at Best. My favorite song's Friend, Please for sure. Category:Blog posts